


In Twos & Threes

by acidtonguejenny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has a fantasy. Han and Luke help her fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Twos & Threes

“Are you sure about this?” Han asks for the third time.

“She’s sure.” Luke mumbles against Leia’s cheek, and for that she kisses him soundly.

“I’m sure.” She says.

It’s close to the end of a long night. The sheets are damp in spots, rucked up and swirled in patches. Leia can feel semen dried on Luke’s belly, detects the lingering taste in his mouth. When she licks his lips, she tastes herself. 

Han’s hands rest lightly on her hips, riding the motion of them as she moves on Luke. One slides around her side to cup her slightly protruding stomach, the touch so delicate she shivers. Leia puts her hand over his, separates her mouth from Luke’s a sucking noise to kiss Han over her shoulder. 

“I want it.” She tells him when they pull apart, foreheads touching. She catches his eyes and smirks. “I can take it.”

Han groans, kisses her again hard, biting. 

Luke reaches around her to grab Han’s erect cock, stroking him. With his other hand he pulls one of Leia’s buttock’s aside. She contributes to the effort, leaning forward so Han can clearly see where Luke slides in and out of her.

Han groans, at Luke’s hand and the sight both. 

“Alright.” He says. “You convinced me. Okay. Lie down.”

Leia trades triumphant grins with Luke and lowers her front to his, breasts flattened to his chest, her elbows on either side of his head. She sucks bruises into the underside of his chin as she tilts her ass up into Han’s hands. 

Han tosses a pillow over his shoulder looking for the wayward bottle of lubricant, mumbling impatiently and failing to resist moving into Luke’s hand. He finds the bottle, snatches it up and slicks up his cock, smacking Luke’s hand away when he tries to help. 

“If it hurts—“ He begins.

Leia rolls her eyes to Luke. “I’ll let you know.”

“And you’re both sure this is okay for the baby?” Han says. He’s got a hand on Leia’s ass. She can feel the slippery head of his cock against her. She tries to move into it, but Luke’s buried too deeply.

Luke says against her cheek, “Yes, we’re sure.” He twitches in her, eager to be moving again. 

Han swears over them. He dips to place a quick kiss on Leia’s bare shoulder, and slips his cock into her beside Luke. It goes easy, lubricant and Leia’s aroused, ready body aiding it. 

Leia breathes out, moving her knees further apart and trying to tilt her hips more. “Please, Han, come on.” She says in an unsteady voice. She feels the roundness of his head pop into her. 

They’ve been in bed for hours. She’s soaking wet and as loose as she’ll ever be, but it’s still a stretch. There’s a sting initially, but it doesn’t persist as he presses further. Leia showers open-mouthed kisses on Luke’s face until he catches her with a hand in her hair and brings their mouths together, moaning. His hips move beneath her in tiny, minute jerks; he can feel Han against him, and it’s getting to him.

“I’m coming, baby, I’m coming.” She hears Han answer distantly, but she’s too busy gasping because Han’s moving forward, forward, until he’s inside as much as the angle and anatomy allow. 

Han gives a strangled groan, bowed over them, his braced arms trembling. “Oh, holy…” He’s obviously holding back, though not wholly successfully; he thrusts into her once, and they all three groan.

“Move, Han.” Luke says against Leia’s mouth, rough and sharp. And finally, Han does.

Leia makes fists in the blanket, her eyes screwed closed. She focuses on the sensation of them inside her, each distinct shape. She’s stretched widely around their combined girth and glories in it. It’s everything she wanted. 

Leia bears down on them both, raising a grunt from Luke and a groan from Han, and rocks back into Han’s thrusts in small movements, afraid of dislodging Luke in her. 

Luke, whose hands stroke her back and sides, nails gliding over her skin, who licks into her mouth. Cautiously, he begins to move as well. He reaches one hand around her back, spreads her labia with callused fingers, so Han can push deeper. Leia swears, indistinct against his throat. 

Han leaves dozens of kisses on her nape, her shoulders, and Luke’s cheek when he can reach it. Leia can feel the puffs of his breath where he leans over her, coming hot and fast, excited. He risks moving one hand between them to hold her breast before hastily replacing it. Does it again to wedge a hand between Luke’s concave stomach and her gently bulging one, thumb stroking her belly. 

“Han, faster.” Leia says, and grunts approval as he obliges her.

“I can’t keep this up much longer.” He warns, panting.

“Same here.” Luke groans, arching his neck, digging his head back into mattress. Leia takes advantage, nips his bared throat. 

She moans at a particularly hard thrust from Han. “As long as one of you lasts just a little bit longer.” She says, admits, “I want to feel one go soft while the other keeps fucking me.”

Han thrusts in deeply with a long groan; she feels him throb inside of her, and knows he’s coming. “Damn it, woman.” He growls. “I call sabotage.”

“Han,” Luke says. “lift her up.”

Han does without comment, though he’s still shaking with aftershocks, and manages to do so without causing either of them to slip free of her. Leia reaches back to hold him, aiming kisses at his jaw, all she can reach. 

Luke shuffles beneath them, a firm grip on each of her spread thighs. Han runs a hand down her front, tweaks a nipples, trails fingertips over Luke’s belly until he shivers before finding her clit. 

Luke, settled, snaps his hips up into hers, and they both groan. Leia cants her pelvis, moving into Han’s fingers and grinding Luke against her front wall. 

“That’s good.” She says breathlessly against Han’s stubbled jaw. “That’s very, very good.”

Luke chuckles, and moves again. Han’s seed makes wonderful, obscenely wet noises as he does, and the gradual softening of his cock in her makes her purr. 

Luke makes a noise. His left hand squeezes hard enough to bruise, his right carefully relaxed. His rhythm deteriorates; Leia feels wetness leaking from her, and that, combined with it all, tips her over the edge. She comes with a hoarse, bitten off cry, and slumps against Han, who tips them both onto their sides next to Luke. 

“That was…” Leia sighs.

“Good.” Luke says, rolling onto his side to face them. He’s grinning, though his eyes are drooping and he looks not long from sleep. They’re all exhausted by this point. “Very, very good.”

Leia smacks him playfully, and gasps. Han has directed curious fingers into her, swirling in the copious slickness. 

“Can’t resist.” He says apologetically, lips against her hair. “Had to investigate.”

It’s not as if she really minds; Leia squeezes around his fingers to proof as much.

She slaps around blindly for a pillow, finds one, and pulls it to her.

“Thank you,” she tells them. “for that.”

“Darling, you do _not_ have to thank us for that.” Han snorts. Luke’s drowsy smile says the same.

Leia smiles back, probably equally as drowsily. Han snuffles in her hair; moments later, he snores. 

“Thank you,” Leia says to Luke softly. He touches her cheek, brings their heads together.

“Anything for you,” he says, succinct, and they soon join Han in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeee. That is all.


End file.
